


Instant Crush

by constants



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constants/pseuds/constants
Summary: #第一次写smut#而且还只占一小部分#所以是垃圾#凑活着看，千万不要勉强自己





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> #第一次写smut  
> #而且还只占一小部分  
> #所以是垃圾  
> #凑活着看，千万不要勉强自己

你坐在咖啡店的铁艺椅子上，手指夹着咖啡勺来回搅拌着，原本精致的牛奶拉花已经散开，裹挟着浓郁的泡沫与黑咖啡抱作一团，热气袅袅上升着窜入鼻腔，眼前精致的欧培拉蛋糕还未动过。在潮湿阴冷的伦敦没有这么多阳光来温暖人的心情，在这儿只会叫人心情沮丧…尤其是那个总是会挑事儿的雅各，只要一想起他你就忍不住的想要飙脏话。  
天晓得世界上怎么会有这么不懂得躲避麻烦的人？他总是用那种吊儿郎当的语气回答你，不是我要找麻烦，是麻烦自己找上门。想到他的态度，你总会用力握紧拳头，连关节都开始发白，忍住自己想要直接给他一拳的冲动。  
没错，你一直在忍耐他的鲁莽叛逆。直至昨天凌晨。  
那辆摩托，你承认它很漂亮，全身涂满黑色喷漆，细节处又加以银色雕饰，黑暗，又精致，真是他的风格。凌晨三点你们结束了乐队聚会，他载着你从酒吧离开，开足马力沿着摄政街呼啸而行，风声在耳边呼呼作响，你紧紧抓着他黑色皮衣的下摆，眼睛也不敢睁开，虽然戴着头盔，你还是尽力把头贴紧他的后背，尖叫声在嗓子眼儿里憋着，差一点儿就要叫出来了。真该死，开这么快！你当然向他抱怨过，甚至争执过，但是他从来都不听，更何况一个月前他的手臂刚康复——要问他的手臂怎么了？哦，那是他飙车的时候摔骨折的。一个同样骑摩托车的人半路闯红灯突然窜了出来，雅各一个措手不及，直接被压在了自己的摩托车下面。  
你们一路直行，连弯儿都没有拐几个，直至你听到刺耳的刹车声，你的身体随着惯性更加倾向雅各，几乎是猛地撞在他身上。怎么突然停下来了？你探出头朝前面看去，哈！真是走运，瞧瞧我们碰着谁了？专查超速的交警。  
然后你们就在警局里度过了剩下的夜晚。蹲在牢里雅各竟然还睡得着觉？你侧过脸注视着雅各，他正靠在你的颈窝处安稳的睡着觉，很想空出一只手扶额。你小心翼翼地避免引祸上身，然而雅各所做的一切全都与你背道而驰。你越想越烦躁，使劲儿把靠在你身上的雅各推到墙边，他的脸颊紧贴着墙壁，继续呼呼大睡，丝毫不为你的鲁莽行为所动。不久，走廊里传来交谈声，艾伯林领着伊薇来了，她来把你们给赎回去。伊薇看到熟睡的雅各，跟你交换了一个眼神，无奈的摇摇头。伊薇把雅各晃醒以后，你告诉她自己还有别的事儿要做，让她领着迷迷糊糊的雅各乘车离开了。  
你低头看了看时间，挥手扬招了一辆出租车，目的地不是你与雅各在东伦敦的居所，而是南肯辛顿，你的好友，克劳迪娅的家。  
现在你最需要的就是倒头好好睡一觉，好让自己的脑子静下来。

整整睡了十二个小时，醒来以后已经是晚上七点多了，克劳迪娅善解人意的没有中途叫醒你。她给你端来了一杯刚泡好的伯爵红茶，热气蒸腾出沁人心脾的佛手柑的味道，稍稍抚平了郁结的心情。你把这段时间的经历倾诉给了克劳迪娅，说是倾诉，真的只是倾诉而已。你原先预计她会表现出不赞成你继续与雅各的关系，然而她只是说，对雅各有点信心，以及，他来找你时，你要好好与他谈谈，不要凭一时冲动就分手，给自己留下遗憾。  
也许吧，你心想。论冲动，再没有人能比的上雅各了。  
离开了克劳迪娅的家，你搭上地铁，回到你们的公寓。钥匙转动门锁，推开这扇门之后，面对的是漆黑一片的室内。显然雅各不在家，天知道他现在在哪儿鬼混。  
凌晨一点，你在天空电视台看完一部电影，饮下两听啤酒之后昏昏沉沉的又睡了过去。半梦半醒间，你感觉到床的一侧沉了下去，一条有力的手臂从身后揽住了你的腰肢，下巴抵在你的头顶上来回摩挲。知道是雅各回来了，你扭动着试图脱离他的怀抱，他却更加用力的把你搂在自己的胸前。最终你放弃了挣扎，听着他均匀的呼吸声，不一会儿就睡着了。

早上七点多你醒了过来，你枕着他的手臂睡了一晚，面颊正贴着雅各的胸膛，他左边锁骨下方的那块乌鸦纹身展翅欲飞，结实的胸脯随着呼吸起伏。你仔细端详着雅各睡梦中的脸庞，平静又稚气未脱，伸出手摸了摸他脸颊上刚冒出来的青色胡渣，周身被烟草、皮革以及火药的味道所包围，仔细闻似乎还有一丝薄荷味窜进鼻腔。他只有二十一岁，他叛逆，莽撞，有责任心，又很幼稚，时不时会冒出几句俏皮话逗你开心。你闭着眼睛思索了一会儿，贪恋他怀抱里的温度，但你并不打算就这么轻易的原谅他。你轻轻的掀开被子，离开温暖柔软的床铺，轻手轻脚的走进厨房，准备煮些咖啡喝。打开橱柜后你才发现盛放咖啡豆的罐子已经空空如也，嘱咐过雅各记得采购，然而显然他已经把这件事情抛在了脑后。你叹了口气，一番梳洗打扮后决定去楼下的咖啡店。  
咖啡师肖恩早就已经认识你了。你是这儿的常客，他能够熟记常客的经常点的品目，这没什么可惊奇的，然而雅各竟为此而吃起了肖恩的醋。真是幼稚，你在心里悄悄摇了摇头，抿了一口卡布奇诺掩饰住你上扬的嘴角。很快肖恩将你点的欧培拉蛋糕端了上来，鉴于这会儿没什么顾客，他拉开一旁的椅子坐了下来。你坐在靠窗的位置，看着早起的上班族涌向地铁站，像潮水一般流向伦敦金融城。肖恩有点话唠，但你不得不承认他很聪明，他高挺的鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，经常穿一身纯色衬衣加印有菱形格子的毛衣背心，卡其色的长裤显得人消瘦修长。撇去咖啡师的围裙，要是有人告诉你肖恩是剑桥大学的研究学者，你丝毫不会生疑。  
“瞧瞧这些可怜的人儿们。”肖恩跟你一样注视着窗外穿行的人流，语调略带讽刺的说道。你不还是比他们起的还早，你在心里默默想着，没有作声，双手捧起咖啡杯又饮了一口。你们就这样静静坐了一会儿，知道门口的风铃声响起，肖恩才起身离开，继续为下一位顾客服务。

从左边投射下来的光线忽然被一个人影挡住，你转过头看去，雅各就站在你旁边。也许你刚刚沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有注意店里走进来的人——总之，现在雅各就站在这里，他还穿着那件黑色皮夹克，里面套着一件白色T恤，双手踹在兜里，那双盯着你的深黑色眼睛现在眼角下垂，配上一副还没睡醒的表情，像是在无声地责备你为什么要把他一个人留在家里，自己却跑下来喝咖啡。  
你拉过椅子示意他坐下，他从善如流，拿起叉子低头就开始吃那块欧培拉蛋糕，精致的巧克力奶油拉花被他打乱了形状，可可酱混着蛋糕渣粘在他的嘴角。等你们一个吃完一个喝完之后，雅各握着你的手塞在他的口袋里，领着你朝家的方向走去。  
你刚关好门，雅各突然双手握着你的肩膀，把你顶在门上，他的额头抵在你的额头上，闷闷不乐的嘟囔：“你在生我的气。”这不是一句疑问句，而是在陈述事实。你抬眼望进他的眼睛里，里面闪着黑色的光芒，盯着他看了一会儿，最后重重地把自己的嘴唇印在他的嘴唇上。雅各顿了几秒钟，然后像是突然反应过来一样回吻你。老天，你们的这个吻可不是什么温柔缠绵的吻，简直像是两头猛兽间的互相啃咬，你狠狠的咬了一下他的下嘴唇，像是要发泄你这段时间以来对他的怨气，而雅各也不甘示弱，他在舌尖似乎尝出了一丝熟悉的金属味儿，但他并不后悔，他的手掌热切地托着你的头颅，让你向后倾倒，找到合适的角度继续这场血腥的厮杀。你的手紧紧攥着他的领子，不让他离开你的手臂范围，用力推挤着他，把他往床铺的方向带去。  
雅各的小腿触及到床的边缘，顺势躺了下去，他的手向下滑到你的腰肢，在那处柔美的曲线迷了路。你坐在雅各的腰上，手掌在他坚实强壮的胸膛徘徊，又向上抓住他的肩膀或重或轻地捏着，他知道那是你喜欢的位置，就这样，你向下靠近，贴近他的嘴唇，他一只手滑向你的后背，另一只手散开了你的发辫，让你的头发自然垂下，扫过他的脸颊、下巴、肩膀。  
雅各一个用力，把你压在了他的身下，他顺着你的下巴一路向下，在你锁骨的凹陷处轻轻添咬着，羽毛一般轻柔的亲吻慢慢滑落，你宽松的白色背心在缠扭中凌乱不堪，露出你大片雪白的胸脯，他看得眼睛都发红，你挺起腰顺从的让他帮你褪下衣衫，他一手撑着自己，你扭头就能看到，紧绷的手臂攀附着静脉血管，从他的手背蜿蜒而上，另一只手探向身后解开你的内衣扣子。现在上身毫无遮拦，你轻叫了一声，双手害羞似的遮住胸前，视线对上他的眼睛，他坏笑着舔了舔嘴唇，支起上身脱掉夹克，手指勾起T恤衣领剥去上衣，往房间某处随便一扔，他低头看向你，看着你的眼睛在他结实的身躯上游走，然后手指解开皮带，利落的脱去牛仔裤，一丝不挂的站在床边，挑起一边眉毛，故意问你：“Enjoying the show?”你的脸涨红了起来，扭向枕头一边想把脸藏起来，雅各的笑声更大了，他趴下伏在你的身上，交换了一绵长的吻之后，嘴唇包裹住你挺立的乳尖。头发散落在赤裸的肩膀和后背，脖颈像天鹅一般扬起来，发出脆生生的叫声，你的手指埋在他的发间，紧紧拽着，但雅各丝毫不介意。他解开你裤子上的纽扣，灵活的手指绕过蕾丝内裤，探向你的腿心。手臂紧紧环抱着他的颈肩，在他耳边发出一声声婉转的叹息，像是在给他施展什么咒语。你抬起一条腿缠在他的腰上，在快要脱力之前，你舔咬着他的左耳，颤抖着对他说，Jacob, just fuck me already.  
雅各不需要再被告知第二遍。他拽掉悬在你膝盖上的短裤，手肘撑在你的臂弯处，好让你的手掌贴在他的肱二头肌上。然后，没有丝毫迟疑，他沉下腰，陷了进去。你僵直了脊背，咫尺之外就是他高大有力的身躯，你口干舌燥却又止不住的吞咽唾液。视线看向他的后腰，紧绷的腰肌随着动作起伏，让你想到了在草原上奔腾的豹子。他故意把动作放得这么慢，黏腻的水声在房间里翻滚，每一次都擦过敏感点，灼热的呼吸打在你的脸上，脚背都弓了起来，你被他折磨得快要发疯，里面一阵一阵收缩着。你呜咽一声，他知道你最受不了这个，他故意做你最受不了的。你颤抖的手掌拖着他的脸，他慢悠悠的动作几乎让你说不出话来。你尽力抬起腿缠住他的腰，下面规律性的哆嗦起来，自然而然的死死绞紧了他，快感如潮水一般快要将人淹没。

你在他滚烫的怀里头晕目眩，被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇微微张着，雅各看着落在你肩胛骨、锁骨、胸脯上星星点点的咬痕，产生了一丝愧疚，但他不后悔。他收紧手臂把你揽得更近，鼻尖埋在你的颈肩里深深吸了口气，那是能让他融化掉的焦糖味。  
“Babe, I love you. And I’m sorry for what I have done.”他还埋在你的发间，声音听起来有些闷闷的。  
你没有立即回答，而是抬起一只手抚摸着缠在你胸前手臂上伤疤。毫无疑问，你爱雅各。哪怕在他做了那么多让你气愤不已的事情之后，你还是爱他。你爱他的声音，你爱他勾起一边嘴角坏笑，你爱他穿上那件有很多铆钉的黑色圣罗兰皮衣，你爱他踩着马丁靴骑摩托来接你……你可以花一天时间想你有多爱他。  
而此刻——“I love you too, my dearest one.”  
现在并不适合展开严肃的谈话，还是等到你神志清醒以后吧，尤其是现在你们都赤裸着身躯交叠在床上，空气中暧昧的味道还未散去，更尤其是，在你特别想亲吻他的时候。


End file.
